Here and Now
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Krissy feels like she's losing Gaara. He's ignoring her and not talking to her much. What is keeping him from her?


Naruto

Gaara x Krissy

Here and Now

I couldn't take much more of this. The last few days had been nothing but silence. That or Gaara wants to talk to other people besides me. I could tell he was avoiding me. Or avoiding something to do with me.

I was never a girl to ask much. I ever wanted a friend since childhood. And I found one. Gaara. And as we grew we made more friends. But I still stuck by him through everything.

Even during the war I stood by him. And I always will. We have loved each other for years. But this was beginning to feel like a punishment. What did I do? Did I do something wrong? What has him not talking to me?

"Gaara! You sly dog!" Naruto was officially drunk. Being Hokage must not be what he thought it was. Still he had his sister Tara and Sasuke to help him.

"I'm not a dog." Gaara said. "I think he means something else by that." I said. "Yeah! You got the hottest girl by your side!" Yup. Drunk. But Naruto says that about every girl he sees. Temari gave him a good thrashing about doing that.

"You want to start a fight?" Sasuke spoke. "Leave him be. He's not hurting anyone." Tara spoke. "You are too easy on him." I said.

"Krissy. When is it happening?" Tara suddenly asked. "What?" "When are you and Gaara going to be married?" That came from nowhere. "Well I think not now, since Naruto is going to marry Hinata." I said.

"And what of you Tara?" Sasuke asked. "Please. You know I'll never marry." She said chugging down more water. "Besides, you still owe Sakura a few more dates!" She laughed. It was painful for her, but she was still happy for him.

"We better get going." I said. Gaara nodded and we stood up. "Thanks for the meal." I said. Gaara and I left and were walking back to where we were staying.

"Look at that."

"I see. The kazekage and his bride."

"No. They aren't married."

"What? I thought he would have settled down by now."

"She's too cute and child like."

I was used to it. Being called a child. I was small for sure. But my long curly red hair and my fire style always proved them wrong. I'm no ordinary ninja. I'm an Uchiha.

Taken away from the leaf for my own safety and in the end met the man I love. Well I still think so.

"Gaara." "Ignore them." He said. he knew what I was thinking before I could get the words out. But this time...

"No. Not that." "Krissy. I know the time and place. You'll be fine." He said. What was he-

"Gaara! Just listen to me! For once!" I shouted. Gaara turned to face me with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

"Gaara. I love you. I have all my life." I was going to do this. I can't wait any longer. "I love you. And I know you love me. But I feel like I'm being neglected. Or ignored. Please tell me why your treating me this way. The last few days...I can't take it anymore." I said.

There was silence. I felt tears in my eyes. "I just want to know...what I did wrong. I don't want to lose you. Your all I," I wiped my tears. "All I ever have." I said.

Gaara sighed and pulled me into an embrace. And by pull he surrounded us in sand.

"Krissy Uchiha. I love you more then my own life. And I don't want to thin about what if. I have been in fear of...Asking you. I know the whole thing is...special. But I can't bring myself to do it. I don't know why." Gaara said.

I couldn't understand why. "Gaara. I don't care how you do it. I want to be your wife. Officially." I said.

He looked at me with a scared expression. "Krissy. I don't...I don't want to break you." He said.

"What? This is about how "fragile" I can be? Gaara. If it's you I can handle anything." I kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He hugged me tighter. "I love you too, my Krissy." He said. I could hear him crying. "I will never leave you. And I want to stay with you forever. All my life." I said to him.

"We should get going." Gaara said. "But first." He pulled a box out of him pocket. "Here? Now?" I asked.

"Yes. Here and Now. Krissy Uchiha. Will you be my wife?" I didn't know what to say. Well actually I did. "YES!" I said.

He put the ring on my finger. "I love you Gaara." I said. He kissed my forehead. "I love you Krissy."

The End


End file.
